Nowadays, in this information age, all kinds of information devices emerge as the times require, for example, fixed-line phones and mobile phones used for voice transmission, servers and personal computers used for information resource sharing and processing, various televisions used for displaying video data, and the like. All these information devices are produced for solving actual demands in particular fields. With the arrival of electronic consumer, computers, and communications (3C) convergence, people pay more attention to studies on comprehensive utilization of information devices of various different fields, so as to make full use of existing resources and devices to obtain better services.
Securities are a general term for various certificates of economic rights and interests, and are a written certificate to prove that security holders have the right to obtain the proper rights and interests according to the content carried on the coupon. Securities generally include stocks, bonds, funds, warrants, and the like. The stock is a kind of negotiable securities. A stock detail page is a comprehensive page that collects a latest quote, a trend chart, and related information of the stock. After learning a latest quote of a stock by using an optional share list, if a user wants to know more detailed content of the stock, the user may enter a stock detail page of the stock.